


i don't care if monday's blue (it's friday i'm in love)

by vegaslights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Truth or Dare, inspired by this one au i read a loooong time ago so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaslights/pseuds/vegaslights
Summary: where mark was dared by his friends live the plot of the song friday, i'm in love by the cureaka the dreamies are at a party and mark is dared to be in love with donghyuck only on fridays for 3 weeks because his friends all know that mark has a meteor sized crush on his bestfriend donghyuck and it's a bad idea but both their friends had to do something about it





	1. m o n d a y

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i listened to the song friday, i'm in love by the cure and it reminded me of a fic that i read a long time ago and i got inspired to write a markhyuck au lolz
> 
> also i'm sorry of this is badly written this is my first au and idk what i'm doing!!!!! ㅠoㅠ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i don't care  
> if monday's blue"

mark isn’t approaching me today, i really want to talk to him, because he is my best friend. but every time I approach him, he would ignore me, it’s like we’re not even friends at all.

mark has always been a mystery within himself, but this was a whole new level of mysterious. he talked to everyone else, laughed along with everyone, he even did everything _we_ did together with someone else. it hurt my feelings seeing him do these things with everyone and not me, we were best friends since pre-school. we met a month into the school year, since he just moved to korea from canada. he was quiet since he isn’t confident with his korean back then, he didn’t make any friends, so i decided to approach him and it all went from there.

we were in fifth grade when he told me he had a tiny crush on me, it was one of those silly childhood crushes anyways, so it didn’t really affected our friendship. a year later he told me that he didn’t like me anymore, and i believed that. they were a lot of girls (and maybe boys) who would fall for him, he’s handsome, talented, and is nice to everyone, there’s no flaws about him. he’s the popular mark lee of school of performing arts seoul, so who wouldn’t fall for him? and i hate to admit it but, i am _in love_ with him.

and i think that i have always been in love with him, ever since i approached him in preschool, i always had an admiration towards him, i always felt like i needed to protect and care for him even though he’s a year older than me. i guess it developed from there. i’m in love with him even when we annoyed the shit out of each other. even today, when he is pretending i don’t exist.

mark and i have always had a love/hate kinda relationship. we would get on each other’s nerves and tell that we hate each other, but we both know deep down, that we love each other so much. it was an easy relationship, no serious fights, only those silly fights that don’t even matter and those arguments that we resolve right away. but today, there was obviously something up with mark. is he truly mad at me? did i do something wrong? did i annoy him too much? is it something i said? i don’t know but i want to figure it out. i hate being ignored, especially by my own best friend.

maybe mark doesn’t want me anymore. mark has always been the popular, cool guy and the whole school adores him because he’s very interesting. he always had stories to tell about his classes, his soccer team, and the song’s he’s written.

mondays are always the worst, mark usually makes my mondays better, with his strories and his obscure laugh and how we play overwatch with the guys after school and i always beat him, and he gets annoyed and just plays with jeno, but ends up losing again, and then we grab some snacks and the seven of us head down to my room and watch movies all night. it’s been like that since freshman year, i know it’s repetitive, but the seven of us never get tired of it. i wonder if he would still come over today, maybe we would play mario kart today and maybe i would let him win today. i doubt he would come over though, which i’m sad about.

even though he hasn’t approached me at all today, i sent him a text just in case he changes his mind, he might just have a bad day and needed some time alone.

to : mark!!!!

hey you still coming with us later? i don't wanna

play mario kart w jeno he's too annoying :<<<<

it’s almost the end of the day and he still hasn’t replied so i wasn’t expecting him to come over. so i just waited by the school gates so jaemin, renjun, jeno, jisung, chenle and i can go to my place together.

the five of us are already at the school gates waiting for jisung to come out of his classes when chenle asks “hey where’s mark hyung?’’ “i don’t think he’s coming with us today, that asshole has been ignoring me the whole day, even sent him a text asking him if he’s coming with us today, but he didn’t even reply” i replied to him “maybe he’s just having a bad day or something?” jaemin butts in, “yeah but he always tells me if somethings wrong or of he’s having a bad day, he’s ignoring me” “maybe he just needs some time alone, let’s just give him that right now” jeno tells me “yeah i guess, look! jisung is already out let’s just keep going” i reply and i swear i saw jeno look at jaemin really weirdly but i just chose to ignore it.

by the time we all finished up playing and watched the last movie, it’s already quarter to 11pm and jeno, jaemin, renjun, chenle, and jisung already left and i was tired and i missed mark. it’s just not the same without him.

after i cleaned up the mess and myself, i climbed into my bed, thought after thought racing through my mind, will marl talk to me tomorrow? _of course he’ll talk to you tomorrow donghyuck, he’s your best friend, he can’t stand being away from you for that long. and if he doesn’t talk to you, you’ll have to do something. mark can’t ignore you forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first au!!! i'm sorry if this sucks idk what i'm doing :(
> 
> i just got inspired by an au i read along time ago so i decided to create a markhyuck au inspired by it!!!!
> 
> i hope you guys like it and let me know what y'all think!
> 
> follow me on twitter for more updates:  
> @pepitrbl


	2. t u e s d a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “tuesday’s grey  
> wednesday too”

[donghyuck's point of view]

mark hates me, i can feel it. i have no idea what i did to him so he can ignore me like this, but i feel like he hates me now.

being ignored by mark really hurts but being ignored by mark for two days in a row? what a load of bullshit.

school was even worse today than yesterday. mark still ignored me, he still pretended like i didn’t even exist. but the worst part is that he fucking looked at me, we made eye contact. mark saw me, mark fucking saw me wave and say hi, he saw it but he just turned around and pretended that i wasn’t there in the first place. i felt pain in my chest and it wouldn’t go away.

i love mark, and i thought he loved me too, even though it’s not the same way that i love him, but still, i thought that he loves me as i am his best friend. but i think i was wrong, maybe mark doesn’t care anymore. i don’t want to be a pessimistic little shit to think like that but how could i not? my best friend is ignoring me, and he did it two days in a row.  
lunch time came and i decided to do something, i needed to approach him and try to talk to mark, this needs to stop. i want my best friend back. so before i went to the cafeteria i went to look for him first, usually he would wait for me outside my classroom before going to the cafeteria since he’s a year above me and we have different classes but of course i wasn’t expecting him to be there, so i went to look for him by the lockers.

i saw him by his locker, talking to his team mate from his soccer team, so i made my way over to them, mark looked at me and our eyes met. i felt a warm sensation spread in my chest but i shook off and approached them. i went up to them. “hi mark,” not that bad, just a simple hello would do.

mark looked at me and quickly turned away, “hi donghyuck.” mark said monotonously before walking away. i just stood there and looked at his team mate, jungwoo. “what wrong with mark? is he okay because he's been ignoring me” “well mark seems to be fine i guess both of you need to talk it out” jungwoo replied. “yeah i know that but why is he only ignoring me? do you know why?” i asked him. “uh no donghyuck, i really don’t know”. jungwoo said before one of his teammates, jaehyun called him. "gotta go donghyuck, i hope you and mark fix things soon!" jungwoo hurriedly said before running away. i guess i should be happy even though mark only said a total of two words to me, because at least he said something to me, at least i know he still acknowledges my presence.

but i’m still sad, mark just completely dismissed me, if it was a few days ago and i would say hi to him, mark would’ve have given me an earful of the things that happened to him during the day, and asking me if i would wait for him to finish soccer practice so we can walk home together after school while walking to the cafeteria. he would steal kimchi from me since he always complains that the lunch lady isn’t giving him enough. even though that annoyed me in the past, i miss it today. i miss him prodding his chopsticks in my tray stealing my food and them laughing after eating it since it annoys me. so i sat with jeno, jaemin, renjun, chenle, and jisung, still feeling lonely even though i’m with them.  


yesterday seemed to repeat itself, it’s still me, donghyuck, having the worst day since my best friend is completely ignoring me.  
i don’t get why he had to play these games with me like this. mark lee is a mystery, and i have to figure him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are gonna be short since this won't really be a long ass fic so yeah hehe
> 
> hope you guys like it so far!!!!
> 
> tell me what you think!!
> 
> follow me on twitter for more updates:  
> @pepitrbl


	3. w e d n e s d a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “tuesday’s grey  
> wednesday too”

“hey hyuck, what’s wrong?” renjun asked me, leaning against the locker next to mine.

i sighed, taking some books out of my locker for the next class. “it’s nothing,” i lied. _everything_ was wrong. “come on hyuck, we’re not stupid,” renjun said, referring to him and jaemin, who is at renjun’s side. “we know that something wrong and it’s bothering you, just tell us.’’ i walked away from renjun and jaemin, but they followed me. “hyuuuuck!’’ they whined, and i figured that they won’t stop until i tell something.

“okaaay, okay.’ i gave in, facing them. ‘it’s just that, mark’s been ignoring me.’ i sighed once again, looking at my feet. renjun and jaemin glanced at each other, jaemin biting his lip.

the both of them didn’t say anything, they just looked at me with worried eyes and mumbling words that i couldn’t pick up.

“what?!” i said a little angry now, wanting to know because they’re obviously weren’t letting me in on something.

“it’s just’’ renjun starts, looking at jaemin like he wants him to explain.

“mark’s been uh- a little moody recently.” jaemin continued for renjun, stuttering quite a bit. “he just needs time, hyuck, don’t take it too hard.”

“he needs time?!’’ i exclaimed, getting a little frustrated now. “so why can he talk to everyone else exceot _me_?’’ i yelled, walking away from them.

“please, hyuck”, renjun grabbed my arm, dragging me back to jaemin and him. “he’ll be back to normal soon, okay? he’s just going through something right now and he’s just um, really sad,” i nodded, trying to understand, but i somehow couldn’t. mark talked to everyone else, had fun with everyone else, he even told jaemin and renjun _something_ since they seemed to know _everything_ about mark all of the sudden.

“alright, i understand, i guess.” i lied, my eyes pointed at my shoes, they said goodbye and went off to their respective classes. asy they walked off, i noticed that they were whispering to each other, looking back at me and turning back around quickly.

 _they’re my best friends, other than mark of course. they couldn’t be keeping anything from me,_ i think to myself as i walk down the hallway and i was getting even more sad.

everyday, this situation with mark was getting more and more mysterious as i was getting more and more sad.

 

at lunch, i saw mark again, at his friend from the soccer team taeyong’s locker. and he saw me too. he looked directly at me with sadness in his eyes, and i thought that he would go to me and hug me. but then he snapped out of it and turned away from me and walked away.

later that night mu mom realized mark’s absense. “where’s mark, honey?’’ she asked me, while stirring the pot of soup on the stove. my mom loves mark, she also treated him as a son ever since. “he’s been ignoring me,’’ i simply told her, not wanting to go into detail. she’s my mom, but i don’t wanna admit that i’m in love with mark just yet. that might’ve been too much for me too handle. sure, she was always aware of the crush i had on mark, but it was more than that right now and i wasn’t sure if she can handle it right now.

“why?” my mom asked me, looking concerned. “i don’t know.’’ i answered quietly. but before she could say any more, i jumped off the kitchen counter and said “it’s getting quite late mom, don’t you think?’’ i put away the dishes i used in the sink and walked towards the stairs “you know that i have school tomorrow, and i gotta get some sleep. talk to you tomorrow mom good night! love you!” and i walked up the stairs leaving my mom confused.

i didn’t fall asleep for a while. i stayed up, thinking about all the possible reasons why mark could hate me. thoughts raced in my head as i was falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh what is renjun and jaemin up to??? 
> 
> also poor hyuckie :(
> 
> tell me what you think!!!!
> 
> also i will edit this and the previous chapters later when i'm free, all your comments really help!! :D
> 
> twt: @pepitrbl


	4. t h u r s d a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “thursday, i dont  
> care about you”

i don’t even want to leave my bed today. there’s no reason to anymore. mark lee, my best friend in the whole world, is ignoring me, mark lee, my best friend, doesn’t like me, mark lee hates me. so what’s the point of going to school if he’s just going to pretend that i’m not there?

but i forced myself to get up, cleaned myself up, made my bed, and put on a shirt and jeans. it’s just a normal day, that’s all its going to be, just with one significant change that i need to get used to – no mark.

i’ve tried to figure put the reason why mark all of the sudden hates me that he started to straight up ignore me, but i can’t seem to figure it out. last week, we were okay, we were best friends that annoyed each other but loved each other more. but now mark hates me, and not the way that we used to hate each other.

what makes me even more frustrated is that my friends, jeno, jaemin, renjun, chenle, and jisung are keeping something from me, i can feel it. they know something about mark that i don’t. it angers me, they know damn well that mark is my best friend and they also know that i love him, yet here they are keeping something from me about him. i can’t figure it all together and it makes my head hurt thinking about it.

i tried convincing my mother to allow me to skip school today, but no matter how much i pleaded, she still made me go since i wasn’t sick, but i felt like i already was.

once i got to school, as i walked to my locker, i saw mark. he wasn’t alone though, standing with him are jaemin and jeno, they were whispering back and forth, mark is putting his books and his things into his locker and then he slammed it close, turning around to face jaemin and jeno. he leaned his body against his locker and ran his hand through his face. mark whisper yelled something to jeno and jaemin, then mark seemed that he was about to cry, which is bizarre, since mark lee never cried, the only time i saw mark lee cry was when the and his family almost moved back to canada during sophomore year and cried at the thought of being away from donghyuck and his friends. he came to my house crying, telling me that he doesn’t want to go back to canada at all. and he stayed the night, and we cuddled as i comforted him.

“hey, mark, don’t cry alright? your family moving to canada is not yet sure, but i hope that it doesn’t come true, i promise you that i’ll be with you always, i’ll never leave you, no matter how far apart we are.”

mark looked at me for a quick second, turned back to jeno and jaemin, mumbled something to them, and then ran away.

i stormed over to jeno and jaemin angrily, looking at them in the eyes.

“what the fuck was that?!” i yelled out of anger.

jeno sighed, and jaemin just bit his lip, they were both thinking of something to say.

“so you guys can talk to mark and i can’t?! what kind of bullshit is this?!” i yelled at them,  even more angry than before.

“uh, donghyuck uh-i,” jeno stumbled over his words, looking at jaemin quickly who has his eyes trained to the ground, not knowing how to explain.

“just wait until tomorrow,” jaemin said, grabbing jeno’s arm and walking away from me.

 _tomorrow?_ what’s so special about tomorrow? it’s just friday, nothing special, nothing else.

but it was more than just a friday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh what is jaemin and jeno up too owo
> 
> also sorry for the typos!!!! 
> 
> twt: @pepitrbl


	5. f r i d a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “it’s friday  
> i’m in love”

i expected friday to be like the other days, no mark, and a sad donghyuck.

i walked to school sullenly, making my way towards my locker; but i stopped suddenly. mark was there, at my locker almost as if he was waiting for me. he stood right next to it, looking down on his phone, his eyelashes casting shadows over his cheekbones. i don’t know if i should approach him or not, but i needed to open my locker so i did, ignoring the boy next to me since that’s what he was going to do anyways.

“yah, donghyuck, i’m your best friend, and i don’t even get a hello?” mark turned to me, eyebrows furrowed cutely.

i stood there for a minute, in both shock and anger. does mark expect me to say hi to him when he’s said two words to me all week?

“i expected better from you, hyuckie.” he said, an eyebrow raised.

“don’t call me that” i rolled my eyes. that’s his nickname for me and he’s the only one allowed to call me it but i don’t want to hear it from him right now.

“fine, _donghyuck_ ,” putting emphasis on my name, “so we’ve been best friends since preschool and i know your every secret, and i could gladly go over to every student in your grade and tell them you you sleep with a teddy bear, and yet i don’t get a hello? i’m appalled,” he shook his head playfully, elbowing me.

“you wouldn’t.” i said, smiling slightly.

“oh, i would,” he replied back, giving me an evil smile.

“fine, hello mark lee minhyung, and may i say that you look nice on this fine day?”

mark scoffed, nudging my stomach. “sometimes i wonder why we’re even friends, hyuck.”

i know that he’s joking but i couldn’t help but also wonder, especially since he ignored me for the past week.

“because we hate each other,” i simply said, turning to face her and shutting my locker shut.

“love you too hyuckie” he said playfully, re-adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. “i gotta head to class now, i’ll see you at lunch okay?” mark turned to walk away, looking back at me over his shoulder.

“wait!” i said suddenly, chasing him down the hall until he turned around. “why have you ignoring me all week, and then now you decided to come out of nowhere and then we’re friends again?”

he sighed, looking at his feet. “listen hyuck, we were never not friends, i promise. it’s just-just been hard, i’m sorry, i’ve been a real asshole to you haven’t i?” i give him a nod. “oh no,” he mumbles, a sad smile forming on his face before his expression goes blank. “i’ll make it up to you, okay?” he says and his voice wavers, his eyes looking almost teary. “i’ll let you beat me at overwatch even though you always do anyway, i won’t steal your kimchi from you, i’ll do anything. i’m so sorry, donghyuck, i’m really sorry.”

and out of nowhere, he hugs me, and he hugs me tight. he rested his head into the crook of my nect, mumbling sorry after sorry. some students were giving us weird glances since we were hugging in the middle of the hallway.

then mark let me go, and he smiled at me, slapped my shoulder before running away, looking back at me.

i was so confused, but so happy.

after school ended me and the guys (with mark this time!) met by the school gates just like we used to do last week. we walked to my house, the walk home wasn’t filled with awkwardness like i expected it to be, the seven of us talked the whole time, and every once in a while, i would sneak glances at him.

mark rambles on whatever he was talking about to us, looking at his phone and his arm around jisung. mark stopped taking and suddenly met my eyes. “oi hyuckie, i might melt with your constant staring” he told me. “hey i know i look good, but watch where you’re walking, i don’t need you tripping to keep looking at me”

i tsk-ed, “lies.” i replied walking into towards my house

“oh so you think mark hyung is good looking donghyuck hyung?’’ chenle asked, with a teasing grin on his face.

“i never said that.”

“i think you did.”

i run towards the front door, opening it quickly and making my way inside my house, trying to think of a place to hide. i panicked at the sound of my friends’ footsteps outside the door, so i ran to the closet inside my room, and hid in there. it was kind of a tight fit since i hadn’t really hid here since fifth grade, and now i was a 17 year old high school junior.

i made no sounds as i hid inside the closet, i heard the guys go inside the house “ugh i think donghyuck is hiding, let’s look for him!” i heard jaemin shout to the guys, then i heard mark reply “you guys just go to the basement, i’ll look for him.” the others agreed and went to the basement to begin playing games.

i heard mark go inside my room; he knew i was in here. i used to hide in this closet whenever we play hide and seek when we were kids. “hyuuuuuck?’’ he called, i could hear her walking around my room. “hyuuuck?”

the door to my closet swung open, and mark joined me inside, shutting the door behind him. the only source of light was the cracks in the sides of the doors.

“how’d you now i was in here?” i asked, even though i knew the answer.

he chuckled. “remember? we used to play hide and seek in fifth grade and you would always hide in here.”

“ah, yes.” i replied shortly.

“pretty cramped in here, isn’t it?” he asked softly, turning to face me.

i shrugged, and he stepped closer. “you don’t mind?” i shook my head, whispering a “no” as a reply. i didn’t really mind.

“i’m going to kiss you now okay? he said, and i stayed silent, thinking that this was a joke. another mark lee prank to put in the list. i figured he would lean in and then slap me, maybe just shout in my face and yell “you fell for it, dumbass!” but surprisingly, none of that happened. he kissed me, mark lee kissed me. he leaned n and our lips touched gently. it was short, but it’s perfect.

mark pulled away quickly, looking from the ground to me.

“oh my god,” he mumbled, trying to pace around the closet but being it was so small it didn’t really work out so well. “for the love off good, hyuck, i’m just so good at messing everything up aren’t i? first i make you think i hate you, and then i kiss you, and god i-“ i cut her off, grabbing him by the waist and kissed him again.

i forgot about the past week, i didn’t care what had happened with him. i didn’t care that he ignored me, all that mattered is right now. i was in a closet with the boy that i had loved and adored for so long, and it was finally my chance.

and if he loved me too, it was all worth it.

between kisses i mumbled many i love you’s into his lips, until i stopped and hugged him.

mark pulled away from me and smiled.

_“ i love you too, lee donghyuck”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get interesting >_>
> 
> let me know what y'all think!!
> 
> twt: @pepitrbl


	6. s a t u r d a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “saturday,  
> wait...”

[mark’s point of view]

“i can’t do it anymore, fuck it.” i said, slamming my fist down on the table. he didn’t look at me, he just simply sat there not saying a word.

“why not?” he said after a long period of silence, where the only sound was coming from the tapping of my shoes along the hardwood floor as i paced the room.

“i was so fucking stupid,” i mumbled, chuckling lightly. “i can;t just do this on fridays, i can;t, i would do it every day if i could, i hate fridays, goddammit.”

he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, followed by a lighter. he lit it, and taking a drag.

“but you must,” he said matter-of-factly, “remember, the song?”

“don’t-“

he had already cut me off, he was already singing.

_**“i don’t care if monday’s blue,** _

_**tuesday’s grey and wednesday too,** _

_**thursday, i don’t care about you,** _

_**it’s friday, i’m in love,”**_ he sang, smiling at me.

“i fucking hate that song,” i said under my breathe.

“oh really? because last week, i almost clearly remember that you said ‘oh my god! i love this song!’ and then you danced around the room singing all the words.” he smirked slightly, taking another drag off his cigarette.

“well last week was different, okay?” i said, running a hand through my hair. “cam we just call it off? i swear to god i cannot do this anymore.”

and then as to almost mock me, he pulled ot out of his pocket. everything that i need to help my parents so i can have a good, happy life. something that would help me a lot.

“alright,” he said, “but i guess i’ll have to keep this all for myself then?”

i feel tears prick at my eyes but i ignore it, i must keep going, i need to keep trying.

“it’s been a week, isn’t that enough?” i tried to compromise.

“three,” he tapped his fingers on the table. “three weeks.”

“fine, you fucking win,” i yell, walking over to him, “i’ll do it, but if he hates me when this is over, i’m going to fucking kill you.” and with that, i take his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the floor before walking out.


	7. m o n d a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “monday, you can  
> fall apart”

i came to school on monday feeling happy. my life had suddenly taken a turn for the best; it had gone from horrible to amazing in a day’s time.

i hadn’t spoke to mark since friday, he slept over my house, and left very early on saturday morning, he didn’t even say goodbye or leave a note. i didn’t mind it, mark was never one to tell people where he had to go and why.

i expected mark to be waiting by my locker just like last friday, but there was no sign of him. i figured that he was talking to his other friends or at his own locker, there was nothing to worry about. especially since he confessed to me last friday. this week couldn’t be a repeat of the previous one, could it?

no, i told myself. he can’t ignore me like last week. he needed time, he got her time, and now everything is okay. better than okay.

i silently reassured myself some more, closing my locker. and when i turned around i saw mark, who stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening slightly.

“hi mark,” i grinned, as he awkwardly looked down at her feet.

he bit his lip slightly, licking her bottom lip, as i waited for him to greet me back.

“hi donghyuck,” mark managed to say, it looked like he could be barely get those two words out of her mouth. he looked around, searching every corner of the hallway. he looked at me with such sadness in his eyes i thought that he might cry right there. he didn’t – he just kissed my right cheek, quickly, and ran down the hallway.

“i-i,” i wanted to say something but it wouldn’t matter anyway because he was already out of sight.

i didn’t understand, nothing was making sense. i thought what after happened in the closet on friday we would be normal – as close to normal as we get, at least. but then he was acting this way again and i didn’t know why. mark was playing me like some sort of game. it’s confusing, one that didn’t make sense even though you had read the directions seven times, you tried reading it in a different way but it still doesn’t make sense. nothing made sense,

i wanted to tell myself to stop obsessing over mark, but i couldn’t bring myself to it. because he was more than just a boy, he was everything to me. and i thought that maybe, he felt the same about me.

jeno appeared behind me, jaemin not far behind. he patted my back, sighing.

“i don’t get it,” i said quietlt, still looking down the long hallway mark ran down,

“he loves you, hyuck,” jeno said, as if reading my mind.

“i know,” i whispered, looking at my shoes.

“he just doesn’t realize it yet.”

“he does,” i replied, looking at the two boys.

they exchanged weird glances, mouthing words to each other. oh, not this again.

“he told me,” i said.

they look at each other again and jeno smiles, not being able to help it. jaemin laughed and they high-fives and walked in the opposite direction down the hall.

and the game gets even more complicated, and i, lee donghyuck, still doesn’t understand.

 


	8. t u e s d a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “tuesday, wednesday  
> break my heart”

mark wasn’t in school today, at least not for morning classes. i couldn’t help but worry about him; no  matter how much i didn’t want to.

he came to school after lunch period. and it was one period we had together with jeno, jaemin, and renjun, since it’s a subject both seniors and juniors take.

mark came in halfway through the period, looking like he just got out of bed. his hair is sticking up in different directions and he looked tired.

he took his seat in class which is a few seats down from mine, and hurriedly took his notebook out of his bag, ripped off a page out of the notebook. he wrote doen something and crumpled up the paper and he made the person next to him give it to jeno. after jeno read the note, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at mark. they both nodded at each other and jeno wrote a reply back on the paper mark passed.

i was close enough to catch a glimpse of the paper, and i could make out the word – _when?_ that was jeno’s reply. i was sure of it. mark wrote down _tomorrow_ and handed it back to jeno. he didn’t get to write down his reply, so he just mouthed _“are you sure?”_  across the room and mark nodded his head, mouthing something i couldn’t make out.

tomorrow, tomorrow was wednesday, nothing special. but that’s exactly what i said when jaemin told me _“just wait until tomorrow,”_ and mark kissed me in the closet. so something was going to happen tomorrow, would mark try to pull another stunt on me? kiss me again, something long the lines of that? because i never thought that our ‘love story’ would go like this.

maybe this will become well known that it will have a name of it’s own. something like _“oh, he totally pulled a mark on you.”_  not that i wanted something as weird and cruel as this to be named after him, but this whole thing was so strange and i was determined to find out just what was going on.

so i went up to jeno, since he was part of the note passing scheme.

“what;s going on?” i asked, straightforward, no complications. he would be able to answer that, right?

but instead he stuttered a few times, muttered a few curse words under his breath. somethin about “damn mark and damn this and damn that.” and he ran off, giving me a small wave.

i felt like everybody was in on this but me.

i was prepared for whatever was going to happen tomorrow, whether it’s another kiss or another confession or love, or even a confession of hate; i was ready.

well, atleast i told myself that.


End file.
